His Hero
by Bonzai-Bunny
Summary: And this is the story of how Peter got stupidly distracted by Steve Roger's stupid sexiness, and of how Peter's own stupid determination paid off in the end. Steve/Peter. M for a reason.


Warnings: Underage sex, explicit sex, langauge

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers and this is scrapped together from my knowledge of the movies and a little bit of the comics, so sorry for any inaccuracies.

Authoress Note: Fuck Critic's United. If this fic is deleted, you can find this on my Ao3 account. I have the same user name that I do here.

- - - o0o - - -

Have you ever had a crush so hard, you felt like you would faithfully follow them to hell and back? Well, Peter Parker had this particular feeling toward his childhood hero, who suddenly appeared in the flesh, seventy years out of his time, Captain America. And Peter had to admit that Cap came out of the ice, looking pretty damn fine for a 90 year old. That isn't to say that he didn't have an attraction that went beyond physical appearance, he did, but it was pretty much fact that Captain America was gorgeous.

And this is the story of how Peter got stupidly distracted by Steve Roger's stupid sexiness, and of how Peter's own stupid determination paid off in the end.

-o0o-

It all became a problem when Peter semi-moved into the Avengers' Tower on the weekends. He had no problem keeping his crush on Captain America professional when they were fighting together, but seeing the man in his day to day life? That was more difficult. That made him more attainable in Peter's eyes, which was Definitely Not a Good Thing.

And Peter, being his stupidly awkward, hormonal, teenage self couldn't help but believe that it was certainly possible, with a little patience, to get into Captain America's star-spangled pants. Of course, he didn't know if the good captain swung that way or, worse, if he was homophobic but some good old trial and error could take care of that, Peter was sure.

Plus, the man was an art student, he couldn't be _that_offended by gays.

It had started with Pepper saying that the Avengers could use a little better press and do something to help maintain their humanity in the eyes of the public.

Peter suggested (a little for his own gain) that, since it was on the nation's mind anyway, they could all make It Gets Better videos. Pepper seemed to seriously consider it and Steve and Thor both asked what it was.

"It's a video project—getting all sorts of people to encourage kids, especially bullied and gay kids, to not commit suicide and that it'll get better essentially after high school."

Steve's eyes had widened. "Is it that much of a problem now?"

Pepper nodded sadly. "The suicide rates of LGBT teens are disproportionately high compared to other teens."

Steve seemed to think about this, his jaw set and rigid. It was that look he often got when he felt something wasn't right. "I'll do it."

Thor nodded, "Count me in as well! This seems a just cause."

Peter mentally cheered. They were part of the way there.

Now that Peter knew that Steve at least tolerated homosexuality, he figured that was as good a place to start as any. He figured he could flirt with the other and he could just get on with his life if Steve truly had a problem with it. Sure, his heart would be broken and his childhood would be punched in the gut, but it couldn't be as bad as his break up with MJ...Right?

Right, because he hadn't gotten emotionally invested in Cap yet, he just wanted the other to fuck him into oblivion.

Anyway, Operation Flirt was a go.

And after an entire week of flirting Peter realized he had miscalculated something entirely. Steve Rogers did not recognize flirting if it came up and punched him in the face. And it wasn't like Peter was being subtle, no, not at all. He was about as subtle as Tony was (which is to say, not at all) when it came to flirting and Peter knew this personally because he had watched Tony Stark flirt with every single member of the Avengers, except him which was totally rude and unfair.

Most people had brushed him off with a mild rejection. Steve and Thor seemed to ignore it entirely and now Peter was seeing why.

This became entirely obvious to him after he had done the innuendo, the hands brushing, the complimenting, everything in his How to Aggressively Flirt like Tony Stark mental handbook. Even after all of that, Steve came into the kitchen that Sunday wearing an absurdly tight pair of jeans. And they weren't even skinny jeans. They looked like they had been sewn right onto his body, giving a perfect outline of his ass and oh god, did Peter want to put his hands down those back pockets.

Or maybe it was just Peter's teenage lust that made it seem like the jeans were so tight. Anyway, Peter had simply said, "Those jeans look great on you," practically salivating where he was sitting. He wasn't being subtle about ogling Steve's ass either.

"Thanks," Steve said in that adorably bashful way of his whenever he received a compliment, "Pepper got them for me."

And Peter realized one of two things. One, he was going to have to high-five or maybe kiss Pepper the next time he saw her. Two, he was going to have to bring up his game, big time.

-o0o-

For some reason, Peter went to Thor for help. He guessed it was probably due to the man/alien/god not making fun of him like the other Avengers would and taking his problems seriously. Also the only person more oblivious to romantic attraction than Steve was Thor so Peter figured the man could at least give him some tip on being even less subtle.

"Hmm," Thor hummed in thought as he scratched is beard, "Well, little spider if I wished to show a fellow man that I was interested in fornication, I would simply challenge him to a battle! If I won then he would see me as a worthy advisory in bed and allow me to take him as a prize."

Peter blanched at the suggestion. He wasn't sure if that would go over well with Steve. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he could even beat Steve in battle. But he thanked Thor for his advice and some desperate part of him thought that he could at least challenge Steve to a sparring match. That way he could appreciate those fine muscles and get physical contact with him, even if it wasn't the type that he wanted.

-o0o-

It was weird, he never had actually sparred with Cap before. It was probably good for training, which was why Steve agreed to it, but Peter wasn't sure quite what to expect. He had seen Steve punch those punching bags into the wall like they were nothing and, yeah, while Peter could probably do the same thing, it was a little intimidating.

The rules were these:

1. No weapons (which unfortunately included Peter's webs)

2. No cheap shots (in the groin particularly, no biting, etc.)

3. No actually trying to kill each other

There was only one slight problem with the fight itself and it was Steve's clothing. He was wearing a sleeveless tee-shirt and his usual grey sweats, which was impossibly distracting. Peter swore that his Spidey Senses were malfunctioning in the face of those beautifully sculpted arms, those strong thighs, and that ass.

He had been knocked to the ground three times before Steve stood over him, confused.

"Are you even trying?"

Well, that wasn't fair. Peter was trying. He was trying so very hard not to pop a boner in the other's presence. Why did he think this was a good idea again? Oh yeah, Thor. Peter grumbled and got back up, cheeks burning.

_Alright, Peter,_ He told himself. _You can do this. Just block, can you manage that?_

Apparently he could, even managing to get in a hit or two (it felt like he was punching a wall, by the way) before Steve kicked under him and he fell flat on his ass.

"Four out of five?" He asked sheepishly.

Steve shook his head, exasperated, and helped him back up to his feet and they tried again.

Once Peter got back into his head space, it was more of an even match. Steve was blocking his punches well enough, but Steve wasn't landing any hits either. He jumped when Steve tried to kick out his legs again and almost managed to kick the other but then Steve grabbed his leg causing Peter to yelp but he thankfully landed on his hands.

Then somehow, after some more tricky acrobatic moves, Peter's legs got caught around Steve, causing them both to fall, with the American Hero accidentally pinning Peter to the mat. It felt a lot nicer than it probably shouldn't have been. Steve was solid, there was no doubt about that. Peter could feel his muscles shift as he moved to get off of him and his body was so warm and beautiful.

And needless to say, Peter won the award for the Most Awkward Time Possible to Get a Boner before Steve was completely off of him. The tips of Steve's ears turned red and he somehow looked more embarrassed than Peter felt.

"Uh, Peter that's..."

"Flattering?"

"Inappropriate."

Steve was looking in the other direction and Peter frowned, his embarrassment sliding into annoyance.

"Well, it's not like I can help it. You were on top of me with your hot, muscly, body and what's a kid to do? God knows I've been—"

"Peter." And oh god, there was That Look. That look that was normally reserved for Tony. That "Stop now while you're ahead" look. Peter shut his mouth and was thankful that the party in his pants seemed to be dissipating anyway.

"Go hit the showers. I think we're done for the day."

Peter pulled himself off the floor with as much dignity he could muster and watched forlornly (and a little bit still aroused, because damn, you could probably bounce quarters off of that ass) as Steve turned around and marched off in the other direction.

Then Peter realized something. Steve had only expressed embarrassment over Peter's obvious attraction now, which was a hundred times better than disgust. This wasn't over yet, not in the least bit.

-o0o-

It turned out, once you had a boner with your crush on top of you, it left no doubt in your crush's mind that you were Interested. And Steve did nothing to stop Peter's advances which was more telling than anything. And, yeah, maybe Peter felt a little bad about every time he made Steve turn the color of a tomato because of some wildly inappropriate thing he did or said, but it was certainly getting the message across.

Like one hot day, he decided to lounge across one of the couches in the common area with his jeans tugged a little low on his hips and his shirt rolled up a little as he watched TV. Steve came in, his eyes widened as a blush threatened to overtake his face. Peter just smirked at the other and spread his legs a little wider because he couldn't be less obvious about what he wanted and it was at that point Steve just opened and closed his mouth before turning around and leaving.

(And Peter had to admit, even if he was nowhere near getting Steve to fuck him, messing with the other was ridiculously fun. He was beginning to see why Tony did it too).

He eye-fucked Steve across the dinner table as Steve blushed and kept his head down, staring at his food.

It was almost adorable, really, how flustered Steve could get with a lewd gesture and a wink.

The only other Avengers who seemed to notice were Natasha and Clint. Natasha just told him to be careful (with a subtle threat that if Peter destroyed the team dynamic by messing with Cap, then heads—particularly Peter's head—would roll). And Clint was nothing short of encouraging. Apparently he also liked to see Steve light up like a Christmas tree during dinner.

All of this came to fruition one night when Peter was on patrol around his neighborhood. It was dark in the alleyways and he had already stopped two muggings (really, you'd think they would have stopped by now) when something quick moved out of the corner of his eye and on instinct he shot a web at it.

Unfortunately, "it" turned out to be Captain America and Peter wondered what the other was doing there, aside from, you know, being plastered to the wall.

"Peter, get me down from here," the other said that faithfully annoyed but patient tone.

Peter grinned even though the other couldn't see it.

"Only if you kiss me first."

Strangely, Cap made a noise similar to a dying animal. "You cannot be serious."

"I'm totally serious. One hundred percent serious. You can call me Black because my first name is—"

"Peter." And there was that tone again. If he didn't think Steve was an all-around fantastic guy, he would call the other a killjoy.

"You have got to stop this. All of this. It's inappropriate."

"But are you uninterested?"

"...You're underage."

"But that's not a 'no', is it?" And when Steve didn't answer, Peter knew he was totally winning this one. He climbed up the brick wall to be face-to-face with the other.

"Come on, it's only a kiss."

Steve sighed with resign (really, he could sound like he was at least going to enjoy it) and said,

"Alright."

And Peter lifted up the bottom of his mask and pressed their lips together. The other's lips were sweet and chapped, very full, and Peter wondered how far Steve would let him take this. They kissed, hot and languid, until Peter was sure Steve's lips were bright red. He licked along the crevice of them and was surprised when Steve opened his mouth, allowing Peter's tongue to explore the inside of it and Peter felt his face and other places go hot when Steve sucked on his tongue. When he pulled back a little, Steve bit down on Peter's lip, causing a shiver of excitement to run through him.

It certainly wasn't just a kiss and if it wasn't so dark and if Steve didn't have the cowl, he was sure that Steve was blushing.

"Peter—"

He wanted more.

Peter arranged himself so he was straddling Steve on the wall and continued to kiss the other. He wanted to pull the cowl off and run his hands through Steve's hair. He could feel heat coursing through his thighs were they remained over top of Steve's hips. He kissed Steve's jawline, his neck, his Adam's apple, wanting nothing but to worship and taste every part of Steve Rogers.

He roamed his hands over the other's suit, feeling the muscle underneath as Steve gasped above him. He finally got his hands around that supple ass as the other groaned into his mouth and Peter finally realized what he wanted to do.

"I'll let you go," he told the other breathlessly, "If you tell me how to get you out of that suit."

"There's a small zipper in the back," Steve responded equally breathless and Peter was already pulling his arms away from the web and letting him down to the ground. Steve sagged against the wall and Peter could already see a bulge forming in the other's suit. Greedily, he knelt down and pressed his mouth to it, licking it through the fabric. Steve groaned and Peter felt impossibly aroused at how Steve's cock twitched, not yet in his mouth like he wanted it to be.

He needed to take care of that zipper first.

While wondering to himself how Steve got into his own costume, Peter managed to pull the zipper down, which only went halfway down his back and mentally cheered that, Tony and Clint were right—Captain America did not wear underwear underneath his suit (and really, it was so skintight, there definitely wasn't room; Peter empathized).

He got back down to his knees and observed his hero's cock. He wasn't completely hard, but he was already pretty big and Peter felt himself harden, imagining riding the entire thing later (and there would definitely be a later), but first things first. He wrapped his mouth around the head, his tongue swirling against the slit and Steve moaned, a rumble deep from his throat. He gave the head a hard suck and licked along the edge.

Steve already looked positively wrecked and Peter had barely done anything yet. His lips were beautifully swollen from that awesome making out, he was taking deep breaths, had his eyes screwed shut and—holy shit, his fingers had dug grooves into the brick.

That shouldn't have turned on Peter as much as it did.

Now that Steve was fully hard, Peter concentrated on how he would deal with the other's size. His length wasn't the absolute longest that Peter had ever come across (Thor won that category, unfortunately), but still long and he was surprisingly thick. Peter knew he wanted the other filling him as soon as possible.

He opened his mouth and managed to get about half in before his jaw felt sore. Whatever, he was a superhero, he could do this. And people always told him that his mouth was too big. He just had to change his game plan. So he slid Cap out with a wet pop, before wrapping a hand around the base of Steve's cock and pressing wet kisses along the vein.

A glance up told him that Steve did not mind the change and he gave one final lick to the other's cock before moving lower and pressing his mouth to Steve's balls. Peter heard the brick crumble a little above and, well that was as good a sign as any, and so he continued, taking them into his mouth, letting his tongue rub along the crevice. Steve moaned again and when Peter grew bored, he went back to Steve's cock.

And damn, Peter was so hard, just performing all of this for the other. He palmed himself through his costume with one hand while he pumped the other, to reach the part that his mouth couldn't. He moaned, a little whorishly he'll admit, around Steve's dick, because even if he couldn't fit the whole thing, he was still hot and thick and pulsing and it was making Peter's cock throb painfully.

"Peter," Steve said with this rough-with-sex voice that he definitely wouldn't mind hearing more of.

"I-I can't..."

Peter knew what the other was trying to say and pulled away to grin up at the other.

"It's okay, big guy. You can let go."

And really, Peter was only concerned with where he wanted the other to come at. In his mouth? On his face? On his costume? (As hot as that last one sounded, it probably wasn't practical seeing as they were still in public). He got back to work, bobbing up and down until he heard a deep rumble in the other's throat and Steve was coming. Peter compromised by catching some in his mouth and letting the rest of it hit his lips and chin. And by the way, Steve totally had the best orgasm face ever.

He sagged against the wall again and gestured to the obvious bulge in Spiderman's suit.

"I want to..."

"You will. When we get back to the tower," and Peter grinned, pulling back down his mask. He couldn't even wait.

-o0o-

They ended up taking Steve's motorcycle back to the tower. Peter argued that it would take too long and they could come back to get it in the morning, but it turned out that when Steve was aroused, he drove like a maniac and completely disregarded traffic laws. Peter held onto his back tightly, wanting to rut against that strong warmth, but somehow stopped himself.

When they made it back to the tower, they kissed fiercely in the elevator and Steve's hands were so large and strong on him, and Jesus, Peter needed this man to fuck him immediately.

When the elevator opened, Natasha was standing there, with a raised eyebrow that made both of them blush and break apart immediately. She didn't say anything, but her cool gaze was enough for even Peter to feel a little shame. Both of them scrambled away from her, quickly walking to Peter's room and sighed with the door shut behind them.

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked softly, combing his hands through Peter's dark hair now that the mask was completely gone. Peter snorted softly.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now that it's my turn to get laid."

Steve shook his head with an adorable flush.

"No, it's just—you know I'm not the most experienced, right? Back there was my first...you know."

Peter almost rolled his eyes, but he figured that would be pretty cruel to the other.

"Okay, if we're gonna be together, you're going to have to be able to say 'blow job.' Expect a lot of them. And it's totally fine you're not that experienced, okay? I got this," Peter promised. He hoped. Because truthfully, this would be his first real dick. Sure, he had a toy that he used lovingly at home, but Steve was quite a bit larger than it, but he could handle it though. He was certain.

They got out of their respective suits and there was a brief moment where Peter felt inadequate because he had always been skinny and here he was before a beautiful super solider. The best humanity had to offer, but Steve stared at him appreciatively and he felt a little better.

Peter got Steve to lie back on his bed and started kissing him again. It was even more languid than the first time and Steve's hands wrapped around his body to squeeze Peter's ass and Peter moaned, feeling himself harden again. He reached above Steve's head to grab the lube from a compartment in his headboard and gasped when he felt Steve's tongue roam over one of his nipples, goodness this man had some good instincts, while twisting the other. Peter rubbed his cock against the other's stomach until he couldn't stand it anymore and asked,

"Do you want to prepare me? I'll show you how."

Steve flushed a little but nodded, which was good because Peter didn't think he could stretch himself enough with his skinny fingers.

He coated Steve's fingers with the lube before bring the other's hand near his entrance. He instructed Steve on what to do and groaned when he felt the first finger press through until it was knuckle deep. Steve's fingers were large, definitely more fulfilling than his own, and he gasped,

"You can pull your finger back towards you like—ah!—like that. That's really good. O-oh god," He moaned, "you can probably add a second finger now."

And Steve did, carefully, and experimented with pushing them in and out together and Peter was once again blessing the other's instincts. A third finger was added, and it was a little uncomfortable, but he rode the other's fingers until he was sure he was loose enough. And anyway, he would probably just come if the other continued like that—Peter's precum was already smeared against Steve's chest and Peter desperately needed the other first.

He got Steve to stop and crawled over so he was directly above Steve's cock. Steve was fully hard and he hissed when Peter rubbed the lube all over him, but his eyes were burning with want and Peter knew they equally wanted this to start.

Peter held himself open as he slid down a little on Steve's cock and, oh _fuck_, the man was huge. He wasn't too big to fit, just big enough that it took a while and it wasn't entirely comfortable as Peter let slow inch by inch slide inside of him. He felt his body relax and tighten reflexively around the other's cock. By the time Steve was all the way in, Peter felt ridiculously full, and hot, in the best way possible. He shifted and a jolt of pleasure seemed to shoot up his cock and held onto Steve's hips, to ground himself for something amazing.

Steve looked like he was about to burst. He had already dug tears into Peter's bed sheets (they were going to have to talk about that) and Peter asked breathlessly,

"How does it feel?"

"Amazing," was Steve's strained reply. "You're so tight and...hot."

And that made Peter feel pretty damn good, so he pushed himself up and down a little, trying to get used to the sensation and to build up a pace. Everything was on fire. Each rock seemed to bring a spark of flames through him. He was moaning very loudly by the time he had worked up to rising to the tip of Steve's cock and slamming back down. Steve groaned also, his hands digging bruises into Peter's hips, but Peter didn't mind, not now. He'd care in the morning.

With the combined effort of Steve thrusting up to meet Peter's thrusts down, Peter didn't last much longer. His thighs shook by the time he was near and he felt each delicious thrust rock him to the core. The heat all pooled in his balls, he felt his gut clench and he was suddenly being pushed over the edge with a shout. It was one of the most intense orgasms he had had in a while.

By the time he came down from his euphoria enough to realize what was going on, he realized that his legs were wobbly and weaker than a newborn calf's and that Steve was completely rock hard, still inside of him.

Thankfully, Steve pushed him gently down to the bed and continued to fuck him raw. With that pounding, Peter was definitely going to be sore tomorrow, but it wasn't a soreness that he would regret and he smiled when Steve finally came inside of him. They should probably bathe or something, but Peter was feeling too drowsy.

He once again mentally thanked Steve when the other pulled the dirty sheets off of the bed and hummed when he felt Steve's warm arms wrap around him from behind.

"That was awesome," he croaked, happy despite how sore he was.

"Yeah, it was pretty swell," Steve agreed and that just made Peter smile. Jeeze, what was wrong with him? He was going look like a dope if he was that enamored by all of Steve's anachronisms.

"You're not going to leave are you?"

"No," he replied, tightening his hold the teenager's body. "But we're going to have to talk about this."

"That's fine. As long as you don't leave," and at this point Peter was already half-way asleep.

"I won't."

"Good," Peter mumbled shortly before passing out.

-o0o-

When both heroes went down to eat breakfast that morning (coming from opposite directions because Steve had to get dressed and take a shower after a little morning nookie) and coincidentally ended up in the kitchen at the same time, most of the Avengers were already there, staring at both of them from opposite sides of the room. Thor was the first to speak.

"Congratulations my friends! I hope your union will be merry!"

And Peter blanched (and looking up, Steve seemed to just flush) and cast an accusatory glance in Natasha's direction. She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't tell anyone."

"But who—?"

"I did."

Peter and Steve both looked at Tony who seemed pretty smug with himself (but then again, that was practically his default expression).

"You two kids make a cute couple but either restrict your fucking to certain hours, or find another floor to fuck on. Even genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropists need their sleep."

Steve looked like he was having an aneurysm, his face was so red, and Peter wanted to help him, but he felt pretty much the same.

"Tony you're going to kill Steve, give them a break," Bruce muttered, concerned, from his side.

"Absolutely not. You didn't have to hear that twice. Next time it happens, I'm getting JARVIS to record it and put it on all the televisions so you all have to suffer with me."

"Fine," Peter found himself muttering. "But during the day you have no claim to where we fuck."

"Peter!"

Tony shrugged, "Alright."

And that was how Peter Parker got his revenge by putting into place Operation: PDA, by making-out on every surface that Tony seemed to hold near and dear, but that, however, is another story entirely.


End file.
